


Maple Syrup

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Maple Syrup Sex, because it should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If somebody wants to write the actual maple syrup sex, that would be awesome.</p></blockquote>





	Maple Syrup

"Please remind me why we did this," Tyler groans as he turns on the water.

"I don't think we did it on purpose," Josh says as he peels his sticky shirt off.

"Okay. Then remind me why we didn't stop."

Josh smirks. "Because you tasted so delicious."

Tyler snorts. "I didn't think you liked maple syrup that much."

Josh laughs, pulling Tyler closer to him. "I didn't either," he murmurs.

Tyler shivers. "Come on, let me shower," he says, pulling away.

Josh groans a little. "Come on, dude."

"What more do you want?" Tyler sighs, half in and half out of the shower. "I just had the weirdest sex of my life."

Josh raises an eyebrow. "You weren't complaining then."

"I didn't feel like a sticky lollipop then," Tyler replies.

Josh smirks. "I could still lick you everywhere."

Tyler laughs, letting Josh into the shower with him. "I think you already did." 

**Author's Note:**

> If somebody wants to write the actual maple syrup sex, that would be awesome.


End file.
